Hot Summer Nights
by Celestial Angel1
Summary: This is my first Mishirou! It's hot in Odaiba. Too hot to go out, too hot to cook. But is it too hot for Mimi and Koushirou? Read and review to find out! ^_^


**Alright. . .#13. . .and it's going to be a Mishirou! This is the very first one I've ever written, so be easy on me, okay? Oh yea, and don't forget to review this for me so I know if I wrote this right . . .all right? This is going to be kinda. . .well, I'm not going to say. Just give it a shot and see if you like it.**  
  
Hot Summer Nights  
  
Odaiba was burning up. The temperature hadn't reached below 98 degrees all week, turning the normally busy city into a desolate wasteland. Children stayed inside their houses to beat the heat, sitting in front of air conditioners and box fans. Adults took the subway home more often than walking, as the subway was underground and much cooler than the city above it. It seemed that Odaiba was deserted, however the citizens were simply trying to find relief from the intense heat outside.   
  
  
Seventeen year old Koushirou Izumi typed quickly on his laptop, putting the finishing touches on his history paper. He nodded with satisfaction as he saved the file to his floppy disk and shut down the machine. Koushirou wiped his hand over his forehead, which glimmered with a light sweat. He turned the fan in his room up to high and opened his bedroom door, walking out into the kitchen where his mother cooked dinner. The kitchen was a boiler room. Mrs. Izumi took her apron and wiped her sopping wet face and smiled at her son as he pretended to suffocate.  
  
  
"Mom, it's a roaster in here! What are you cooking?" Koushirou asked, leaving the room and returning seconds later with his fan. Mrs. Izumi smiled appreciatively as Koushirou plugged in the machine, instantly cooling the kitchen down a few degrees.   
  
  
"I decided to make a ham for dinner, and you can't have ham without boiled potatoes. And I also decided to make some of my home made gravy for the potatoes. Maybe I shouldn't have made something so hot for a day like this!" Mrs. Izumi replied, stirring the gravy and shrugging her shoulders. Koushirou nodded and started setting the table for dinner. The telephone rang, and Mrs. Izumi walked over to it, wiping her face with her apron as she answered it.   
  
  
"Hello? Oh hello Mimi! Yes, Koushirou is right here. Just a moment." Mrs. Izumi answered. Koushirou took the phone from his mother to talk to Mimi, who he'd been dating for a few months.   
  
  
"Hey sweetie." Koushirou said into the receiver. His mother smiled and turned back to her cooking.  
  
  
"Hi honey. Are you busy?" Mimi asked.  
  
  
"Not really. I'll be eating dinner in about. . .ten minutes. Why, what's up?" Koushirou answered, twirling the cord of the phone in his fingers, his dark eyes shining.  
  
  
"Well, I need a little help studying for my math exam this Wednesday, and I figured since tomorrow I have to go to dance rehearsal, I won't have time to study then. So I was wondering if you might be able to help me tonight." Mimi stated. Koushirou ran a hand over his short reddish hair and glanced over at his mother.   
  
  
"Mom, can I go over to Mimi's tonight after dinner and help her study?" Koushirou asked. Mrs. Izumi nodded affirmatively and returned to her work.  
  
  
"Yea, I'll be there in about half an hour." Koushirou replied.   
  
  
"Okay, see you then. Bye" Mimi said.  
  
  
"Bye Mimi." Koushirou returned, hanging up the phone. Mr. Izumi trudged into the kitchen and flopped down into his chair.   
  
  
"It's really hot out there. The subway was absolutely filled to capacity, so I had to walk." Mr. Izumi said as he passed the ham to Koushirou, who took some and passed it to his mother. After dinner Koushirou helped Mrs. Izumi with the dishes and grabbed his bookbag.  
  
  
"I'll be back later tonight." Koushirou called as he left the apartment, making his way to Mimi's apartment, which was a few blocks down the road. His dad was right, it was really steamy outside. Koushirou took off his orange button-down short sleeved shirt, leaving him in a white wife-beater and jean shorts. About ten minutes later, Koushirou found himself outside Mimi's apartment. He rang the bell, and Mimi answered in a few seconds.   
  
  
"Wow, Koushirou, it must have been really hot outside." Mimi said as she ushered Koushirou into the house. Mimi felt herself drooling at the sight of her boyfriend in his wife-beater. Although he wasn't too strong when they were younger, Koushirou had put on some muscle during the seven years after the Digiworld. Mimi smacked herself mentally and scolded herself for getting off task.  
  
  
"Yea, it's really humid too. I feel like I was steam boiled on my way here." Koushirou stated as he sat his back pack down and walked over to Mimi's air conditioner, allowing the cool air to hit his hot body. Mimi looked out the window at the city. Heat waves were rising up from the ground, and the leaves on the trees were drooping. She gasped as she felt Koushirou wrap his arms around her waist slowly.   
  
  
"You ready to study?" Koushirou asked huskily, kissing the nape of Mimi's neck softly. Mimi closed her brown eyes and smiled.  
  
  
"I was, until you started doing that. . ." Mimi cooed. Koushirou pulled Mimi's ponytail holder out of her hair, letting the chestnut tresses fall around her shoulders. Mimi turned and faced Koushirou as he placed small kisses on her collarbone, moving up to her jaw line. Mimi couldn't resist her boyfriend's assault any longer as she plastered her lips on his, melting into a passionate kiss. Koushirou separated and looked into Mimi's sparkling eyes.  
  
  
"We better start working." Koushirou whispered. Mimi pouted, but broke away from Koushirou's grip and retrieved her book bag from the kitchen, motioning for him to follow her into her room. Koushirou took up his bag and followed Mimi into her room, keeping the door open.   
  
  
"Okay, let's get started. Where are you confused?" Koushirou asked. Mimi turned to a chapter on quadratic equations, and Koushirou began to explain the chapter to her easily. During the lesson, Mimi began to lose her concentration. All she could do was gaze at Koushirou, who still wore his wife-beater. She couldn't get over how cute he was when he explained things, how his eyes focused on the material and how his face took on an angelic look. Mimi shook her head, making Koushirou look up quickly.  
  
  
"What's wrong? Am I losing you?" Koushirou asked. Mimi shook her head and kissed him softly.   
  
  
"I think we need a break. . ."Mimi said sexily. Koushirou smiled coyly and wrapped his arms around Mimi.   
  
  
"You do, do you?" Koushirou asked. Mimi nodded and kissed Koushirou hard, deepening it quickly. Koushirou let his hands roam her back, moving them to her face and cupping it in them. Mimi enfolded her arms around Koushirou's neck, running her fingers through his hair crazily. Koushirou began to lower Mimi onto her bed, but stopped suddenly.  
  
  
"Are your parents home?" Koushirou asked, afraid of being caught in a particularly bad situation.   
  
  
"Out for the night. . ." Mimi replied. Koushirou smiled a half smile and lowered Mimi down so he was lying on top of her. They made out softly for a few minutes before Mimi sat up, leaving Koushirou lying on the bed. His eyes widened in shock as Mimi started to unbutton her light green shirt.  
  
  
"Mimi. . ." Koushirou began. Mimi looked at him seriously.  
  
  
"I want to. Really. And I know you do too, Koushirou." Mimi stated. Koushirou sat up and looked into Mimi's big brown eyes, searching for her usual sincerity.   
  
  
"I don't want to pressure you. If you are just doing this to make me love you, don't. I already love you, no matter what. And the last thing I want to do is scare you into something you're not ready for." Koushirou said solemnly. Mimi smiled softly and took Koushirou's hands, leaving them at the buttons of her shirt. Mimi nodded slowly, and Koushirou unbuttoned one button, then another, and another until her shirt was completely undone and hanging on her shoulders. Mimi shrugged off the shirt and allowed Koushirou access to her. He pulled his shirt off over his head and kissed Mimi quickly, gathering her into his arms and pulling her to him.   
  
  
"I love you Mimi. With all my heart and soul. . ." Koushirou murmured.   
  
  
"I love you too Koushirou. . ." Mimi replied as she undid the button on Koushirou's shorts. Koushirou slid Mimi's pants off her body as she removed his. The couple then collapsed back onto Mimi's bed in a kissing frenzy.   
  
  
Later that evening, Mimi and Koushirou lay together in Mimi's bed, a blue sheet covering their nude bodies. They had shared a part of them they had never thought they'd share before then. Koushirou stroked Mimi's hair as she slept soundly beside him. Propping himself up on one elbow, Koushirou kissed Mimi's forehead lightly, causing her to stir.   
  
  
"Hey." Koushirou said, his voice low and tired. Mimi smiled and kissed his lips.  
  
  
"Hey." Mimi replied. She was still a little wore out from making love to Koushirou, especially since it was her very first time with anyone. She had tried to keep the pain from her face at first, but Koushirou had sensed it. Unlike other guys, Koushirou was concerned, even scared about hurting her. He was gentle with Mimi, as he had no experience to draw on himself. The second time that evening had been driven more by passion, and was much faster than the first time. Mimi sighed as she recalled the events that had happened only two hours before. Koushirou kissed Mimi lightly and hugged her close to him.  
  
  
"I better go, you know. My mom and dad will suspect something." Koushirou whispered. Mimi nodded and got out of bed along with Koushirou, both of them dressing hastily and returning to the bed.  
  
  
"I can't believe we did it. . ." Mimi said quietly.   
  
  
"I can't either, but I'm glad we did. It just showed me how much I truly love you, and how much you love me." Koushirou added. Mimi smiled and leaned her head on Koushirou's shoulder. Koushirou pulled his class ring off his finger and fiddled with it absently.   
  
  
"Mimi, I want you to have this. I want you to keep this until I can afford to buy you a suitable one." Koushirou said as he slipped the ring onto Mimi's left ring finger. Mimi gasped as she realized what Koushirou was trying to say.  
  
  
"You want to. . .get married?" Mimi asked, her voice hushed with surprise. Koushirou nodded shyly.  
  
  
"I would like to in a few years. That is, if you'll have me." Koushirou stated, looking into Mimi's eyes lovingly. Mimi felt two tears trail down her cheek as she nodded yes and kissed Koushirou softly.   
  
**The end! Well, was it bad? Was it good? Should I add to it? Let me know, everyone!** 


End file.
